<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Untranslatable by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477">[podfic] Untranslatable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod'>Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Sickfic, eli is a cinnamon roll, made-up Chiss coursthip rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.</p><p>--</p><p>“It’s really quite...." Thrawn said a word in Sy Bisti.</p><p>"Charming," Eli translated automatically, then blushed harder. “Stop flirting with me while you’re delirious,” he said, because that was the only word for what Thrawn was doing. “It’s really…disconcerting.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Untranslatable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts">litrapod (litra)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072">Untranslatable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird">13th_blackbird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Reader &amp; coverart:</b> Gondolin</p><p><b>Original work:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072">Untranslatable</a></p><p><b>Length:</b> 34:12</p><p><b>Author's Notes:</b> This fic has accompanying beautiful art by @kobadit on tumblr, check it out: https://badkoba.tumblr.com/post/169707764078</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Download the podbook <a href="http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0153.zip">here</a> (thanks, itpe mods!) or right click <a href="https://ia601506.us.archive.org/33/items/Untranslatable/Untranslatable.mp3">here</a> for mp3.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
<b>Reader's notes:</b><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies">carboncopies</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427">Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod">Gondolinpod (Gondolin)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod">litrapod (litra)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins">reena_jenkins</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>